halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stellar Elite
Archive 1 Archive 2 A new talk page, and a new comment , SANDVICH :3'' |text= Sorry, I had to :3 }} Concerning OTHER matters , SANDVICH :3'' |text= Hey Stel. So I was wondering, in the future, can we do a story together with Stel 'Vadam and Jackson-A104? I would love to, I can imagine Stel grinning at Jackson "The hell are you lookin' at?" + Exaggerating lean back. LOL. It would be so fun. }} Your sig box...again Your Sig Picture Random Edit Cowardly Kig-Yar Bored. I'm bored... btw, if you listen to the radio but the Obamas weren't invited to the Royal wedding XD XD XD Still bored... -.- plz?. Re:RP Oh, come om Rola Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Re:Image Meh, I just liked the image. So do a lot of my real-life friends. Some found it pretty hilarious.--''Shade'' 10:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark, Evil, Sadistic Sudden addiction Hey Stel, I just got TF2. I'm addicted. Help me... O_O btw, Meet the Medic is awesome. Amirite? Activity Stel's article I am making a 'Rezurrection' Re:Request RE: VL update Sure - alas, my internet access is very iffy (hell, the only contact I've had with you is via Grunt passing you messages on Steam), but I'll download the VL page the next time I have my laptop at the library, write an update, and upload a week later. Thats what I've been up to with Heroes All (massive update in the works, btw). In any case, see you when I get internet. Eventually. (ALSO, NEW NICKNAME AND SIG! =D) - [[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My Bark is probably bigger than my bite) 00:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oi, Sir Stellar! Got a few things, first could Corez be a part of the Stelverse? The reason why I ask is because the Battle of Reach (Stel-verse) includes my absolutely bloody insane, yet incredibly great hinge head, who isn't in the Stelverse, so it may confuse people/noobs. Secondly, Could I still use Stellar for Sangheili Blades? Finally, where the hell do I put Corez' feeling on said battle page? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 23:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Hey You still active, mate? -Carpe Awesome! I was hoping to find you still writing. Would be a boring place around here without you :D (On a sidenote: Why'd you leave your message in my archive?) -Carpe RED FLAG if u want or need any help writing anything to 1 artical or a hole tory lmk and ill gladly help. Unlawfulspartan (talk) 09:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm a friend of That Damn Sniper! He told me you be able to help me. I'm wondering if you could make me a halo spartan using Vanity armour generator. My specs are: Air assault helmet UA/CNM Variant Scout Left shoulder EVA Right Shoulder Gunginr Knee Tactical/Hardcase leg primary color brown secondary color green Hey! Can you help me! I'm a friend of That Damn Sniper! He said you could possibly make me a spartan using the Vanity armour generator. Here are my specs Air Assault UA/CNM Variant Recon Left Shoulder EVA Right Shoulder Gungnir Knee Tactical/Hardcase Legs Thanks! --FirnCN-15 (talk) 16:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure that would be great! RE: More RED FLAG Re:ZotD Vae Victis You royal zealot article is incorrect please edit it. ~Admin Roman lines